talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Buster
Buster was a minor character of 3Below. He was a large spider-like alien that was imprisoned in Area 49-B, and best friends with Stuart. History Backstory Buster was an alien that, around 30 years ago, came to Earth and was captured and imprisoned along many other aliens in Area 49-B. During this time, he made friends with another prisoner named Stuart. Stuart was able to escape the base and promised to come back for him, something he never did until several decades later, which caused Buster to develop a resentment for the Durian. 3Below (Part One) Not-So-Happy Reunion In "The Arcadian Job", Stuart along with Aja, Krel and Varvatos infiltrates in the Area 49-B in search of his spaceship and Stuart takes the opportunity to release Buster. Despite the risk of being discovered, the princess decides that she must do the right thing and makes Buster free. However, Buster developed a resentment towards Stuart for leaving him behind and ends up wreaking havoc over the base. Despite being temporarily restrained by the military forces, Buster was able to help his friends to escape and, after fixing things with Stuart, he runs away through the forest. Finding Varvatos In "Bad Omen", Buster is present and helps Stuart track down Varvatos Vex after he collided Zadra's escape ship with the Mothership (which was reprogramed by Omen). However, when he and Stuart arrived at the crash site, they were too late since Zeron Alpha has taken Varvatos captive and leaves Earth with the ship. 3Below (Part Two) Death In "The Fall of House Tarron", when General Morando, his Omens and Colonel Kubritz attacked House Tarron, Aja called for Buster. Buster stormed in fight off the army, but Morando then fired on him instantly, blowing the towering alien into goo after a few shots, killing Buster and leaving nothing but one of his legs behind. Physical Appearance Buster is a large, spider-like alien with eight eyes, six legs, and a tail. He also has a hard protective shell over his back. Personality Although sounding and appearing more monster-like, he possesses a good humane and loyal side. He was shown that he enjoys making new friends after Aja helped him escape Area 49-B, as well as help her and her friends when they were blocked off by Kubritz, and possibly while he was imprisoned with Stuart until he escaped. As admitted by Stuart in "The Arcadian Job", Buster seems to hold a bitter grudge as he immediately grows angry at the mere sight of Stuart after he left him behind to rot in the facility. However, after fending off the army, he appears to have made amends with Stuart and rekindled their friendship, showing that he also has a forgiving nature. Powers & Abilities Powers * Alien Physiology: Because of his large structure, he has a large amount of strength, being able to break through a building in Area 49-B and break free from energy-produced ropes with some strain. He appears to have a certain level of speed. He also has a sonic shriek that can disorient his enemies. Relationships Stuart Buster was trapped in Area 49-B for years with Stuart and they became close mates. However, when Stuart broke out of the facility, he had left Buster behind, but he promised that he would return (which wouldn't come in about twenty-one years). Buster had a certain resentment for Stuart, but then by "Bad Omen", their relationship was repaired as he allowed the Durian to ride on his back. Aja Tarron Buster developed a good relationship with the young Akiridion princess, since she took high risks freeing him from the Area 49-B. Luug Buster seems to have a friendly relationship with Luug, as Luug was clearly devastated to see Buster blown to bits by Morando in "The Fall of House Tarron". Varvatos Vex Varvatos Vex seems to see Buster as merely an animal or pet like Luug. Zadra Zadra seems to see Buster as merely an animal or pet like Luug. Episode Appearances Trivia Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Males Category:3 Below Category:Deceased